Son of Tartarus
by Matt's Tails
Summary: Alec Alvion never had a good life. He is an outcast in everything. He has no friends and ever since the passing of his mother, he has been running away from all the orphanages he has been put in. However, he has a strong sense of justice. And that is exactly how he ended up in juvenile...


The Beginning

"Dammit!" was all I could really think right now.

First I'm put into a cop's car and now I'm going to 're probably thinking what on earth am I talking about right now but yeah I am going to juvenile, you know the place where all bad kids or teen like me go. And you're probably thinking ,"How on earth did I have to go to juvenile," or worse ,"What kind of starting is this," well, if you are, then the only thing I can tell you is that, my life stinks okay. This is my life...

I was staring out the window thinking aw man I really messed up. It wasn't my fault that I was helping that kid. He was being punched so hard in the face by those gang. I know that I broke four of the five gang's people's arm but, if you saw how that kid that they smashed up face looked like, you probably have done that too. That kid's face was covered in so many bruised and blood that his whole face was a nasty shade of red and purple. Actually now that I think about it, I wished I had punch the last guy's face too but he ran away in the alleys.

"How the heck do a 16 years old even get into juvenile when their almost going to high school? And worst of all, you're making us guys look bad to all the women out there."

I, half as shock as you are since this was the first time the police actually talked to me since I was in this car.

"It wasn't my fault you know, I did it to help out that kid they were beating up, I have no regrets,"They were asking for it." I answered back. " You would have done the same thing."

To my surprise, the police didn't yell,"Stupid! What the hell! Of course not! You know how hard my job is already, do you teens always have to cause trouble!" Instead he just turned around to look at me.

"Would I have?" He asked in a low voice. I had a good look on his face for the first time. His hair was all the shades of grey you can think of, all shiny too. But the most startling part of him was his eyes. He had grey old eyes that look like it's peering deep into your pity little soul. However it looked also very kind and would do anything for someone he cared about. I studied them for a moment then answered.

"Yes you would have too."

He looked surprised for a second and then laugh and smirk back at me and said,"Most kid would just say that they didn't do anything, you on the other hand are somehow different. I can already tell that you're gonna be a lot to deal with, what's your name kid?"  
I was debating whether or not to answer his question. Finally I sighed and said,"Alec, Alec Rouge, um…. sir." Yeah, I'm bad with manners. He turned around back to the wheels and grinned at his mirror in the front at me."Nice name, suits ya, no wonder you're here, anyway my name is Jack, nice ta meet you."

As we drove, he asked many question oh how my life has been.

I actually ended up telling him most of my life to this guy that I just met for twenty seconds. The good part was that I had someone in so many years that I was able to talk to easily. I told him of how I hated school very badly and always got F's on my grades. I told him how I was an outcast and that my nick name in school was always "Zero"." I told him of how I had no family and ran away from my orphanage. He was a very cool and understanding guy. At least I have someone that I can talk to at juvenile. Out in the world, there is no one I trust. Jack began to park the car. I looked out the window. The fences were lined with wire and the building was huge. I could fit probably fit 2 whole stadium in one of the 7 buildings. The walls were all painted grey. In fact, everything there was all grey. Almost exactly Jack's hair that I doubt Jack wouldn't look bald being in front of a wall. It looked like your typical jail. The inside of my brain was say: This is going to be my home for the next few years! Although this was suppose to be a juvenile for kids, I guess they were preparing us for if we were to be in jail for real in the future.

"Trust me, it's not that bad inside come on,"Jack said looking at my reaction and getting out of the car. I got out of the car after him. He came to my side with handcuffs by his side. He saw me staring. "Sorry kid, you have to wear this, they don't want you um….tearing down the place, precaution you know."

I grinned. "Take me to jail old man." And held my hands out.

Jack was right. The inside did look better in the inside. Even though the inside was also grey, the place looked pretty nice. There were potted plants every corner you turn. The floor was laid down with blue carpets. And the weirdest part, there were wanted papers all over the walls and in every hall, every corner. basically everywhere you turn, there are wanted poster covering the whole wall. And all pictures of 10 boys and girls. What I want to know is why on earth is there even wanted posters in here. I mean this is a place where "wanted people" are suppose to go and be kept under control, right? Jack led me into a door. It was the 50th door that I have counted that we stop at. This place is bigger than I thought. I could hear voices on the other side of the giant (also grey) door. I took a deep breath. Jack grinned at me," I was nice knowing you, here's a tip, try hard to look good," I grinned back,"Thanks old man,"

The then the door swung opened. It room was huge. It was even bigger than I thought it was. However, the scary part, was that there were so many people. The entire room was filled with people on the sides, all sitting on bleacher and wearing blue jumpsuit. And you guessed it, they were all staring at me, like I was the most interesting thing in the whole world that they can't wait to dissect me. I took a deep breath. So this is going to be where I am staying for a year. Even though I was suppose to be begging them,"I'm innocent! Please let me out!" I was actually happy to be here. I know this is a weird place, but, it made me feel happy for some reason. Without realizing it, I was feeling really happy. I smirked. "I'm ready."

I walked up to the open. I was surprised how quiet it was. I half expected that the crowed be saying,"Booooo!" of saying stuff like "Loser!" But everyone was so quiet and I could only hear my uneven footsteps pile on the floor.


End file.
